And I Could Not Ask For More
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Pete watches Kitty sleep about 3 years after their marriage. SONGFIC


And I Could Not Ask For More  
  
by: Bamfchica  
  
Summary: Mush and Fluff! Pete contemplates his life with Kitty, about three years after his marriage. My Own timeline! Songfic. NOT my AU. Just another timeline.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Marvel does.  
  
Pete Wisdom awoke and looked out around him in the darkness of a late night on Muir Island. His wife, beautiful as she slept, lay beside him breathing gently. She was laying with her arm around their daughter, Regan. The tiny three-year-old had entered the room after having a nightmare. She had climbed into bed with Kitty and Pete and had fallen asleep almost instantly. Not that Pete minded. As horrific as Regan could be during the day, she was an absolute angel when she was asleep. But, she was still nothing when compared to the absolute and total flawless beauty that composed his ever-perfect Kitty. And, as much as the bitter, yet soft-hearted Englishman loved his daughter and wife, right now... he needed a smoke.  
  
He slowly, as not to disturb his sleeping treasures, Pete groped in the dark for the pack of Marlboros on the dresser. He slipped cautiously toward the window and picked his lighter up off of the sill. Lighting the cigarette, he opened the window just enough to let the smoke out. He savored the flavor of the fag as he surveyed his slumbering family. A family which his wife had just informed him, was going to get bigger in the near future. Kitty was pregnant again. He was going to get to witness the miracle of life again. He was so happy, but at the same time, he knew that he didn't deserve any of it. Not at all.  
  
He'd had done a lot of horrible things in his life. He'd killed a lot of innocent people and seen a lot of horrible things that were sometimes a direct result of his Black Air handiwork. At the very least, he deserved a terrible, horrible, painful death. Not, in his wildest dreams, did he deserve a beautiful goddess of a wife and a daughter who worshipped him. Or maybe two daughters, or a son. Regan had turned out very well, so far. At least, she wasn't a serial killer yet. He worried about Kitty more. A part of him still worried that some day, she'd realize that she was too good for him and leave. She had arrested most of his fears when she married him, but some of them still lingered. He couldn't figure out why she stayed. But, he thought with an unconscious leer soon coming across his face, he sure was glad she did. He loved her more than anything, and wished to whatever deities might exist that that day would never come. They'd be fine. Yeah. Fine. It was about now that  
Pete realized that his cigarette was done. Climbing back into bed, the change in weight caused Kitty to snuggle closer and lay her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and Pete found himself looking into the soul of the woman he loved.  
  
"Hi." She said sleepily.  
  
"H'llo yerself, luv. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Kitty closed her eyes again and Pete planted a kiss on the crown of her sleeping head. He realized then, at that moment, that it didn't really matter why she stayed. It just mattered that she did. And he really, truly, could not ask for more.  
  
Finis.  
  
~~I Could Not Ask For More~~  
Sara Evans  
Originally sang by Edwin Mccain  
Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smile just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything in me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
Yeah  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Oh, here with you here with me  
No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
No, yeah  
No, I could not ask for more  
  
This song also works with "Just Let Me Be In Love" By Toby Keith. 


End file.
